Sunday Morning
by Yori Fujisaki
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika pada suatu pagi yang cerah kau mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki yang mengetuk pintu rumahmu dan memanggilmu... mama? Hinata hampir saja terkena serangan jantung melihat bocah laki-laki rambut pirang beriris emerald yang merusak Minggu pagi favoritnya. Kapan, dimana, bagaimana bisa dia melahirkannya tanpa ia ingat? Tapi hei... bocah itu tampak familiar.


Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika pada suatu pagi yang cerah kau mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki yang mengetuk pintu rumahmu dan memanggilmu... mama? Hinata hampir saja terkena serangan jantung melihat bocah laki-laki rambut pirang beriris emerald yang merusak Minggu pagi favoritnya. Kapan, dimana, bagaimana bisa dia melahirkannya tanpa ia ingat? Tapi hei... bocah itu tampak familiar.

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

**By Yori Fujisaki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : K - T**

**Genre : Family / Romance**

**Hope to Enjoy it :)****  
**

* * *

Tak ada yang lebih nikmat selain menikmati aroma kopi di pagi hari dengan suasana setenang ini. Gadis cantik beriris Amethyst itu sedang menyeduhkan air panas ke dalam cangkir yang sudah diisi bubuk kopi dan gula. Diaduknya hingga merata.

Hinata—nama gadis tersebut, memang menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Dari semua rutinitas yang dijalaninya dari Senin sampai Sabtu di tempat kerja, memang Minggu pagi adalah waktunya yang paling pas untuk melepas semua penat.

Suasana tenang di lingkungan sekitarnya juga mendukung. Jika dulu masih ada Hiashi, Neji, dan Hanabi yang entah ada saja membuat kegaduhan di rumah, sekarang Hinata bisa bersantai di rumahnya sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga Hinata adalah wanita berusia 25 tahun, memilih hidup mandiri di rumah hasil jerih payahnya sendiri ternyata ada baiknya juga.

Hinata masih duduk santai di sofa sambil menyeruput kopinya sampai terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan rumahnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Ayolah siapa sepagi ini yang tega merusak suasana Minggu pagi Hinata?

Hinata beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju pintu untuk menemui sang tamu yang tak diundang.

KLEK

Tak ada siapapun...

"Hiks..."

Hinata menoleh ke bawah.

Seorang anak laki-laki. Bisa diperkirakan umurnya sekitar 4-5 tahun. Memakai jaket kodok berwarna hijau. Dari balik tudungnya sedikit terlihat warna rambut pirang yang sangat mencolok. Beriris hijau emerald. Menggendong anak kucing. Tampangnya seperti mau menangis.

"Anoo... adik kecil ada apa ya?"

"Hikss... hiksss"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata,tapi bocah itu semakin mewek.

"E,eh jangan menangis... kamu tersesat ya?"

Sang bocah menggeleng

"Rumahmu di dekat sini ya? Tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini. Apa kau anak dari tetangga sebelah yang baru pindah?"

"Ng hikss huwaaa..."

Oke sepertinya ini akan lebih sulit bagi Hinata karena dia bahkan tidak tahu apa maunya dan darimana bocah pirang ini berasal.

"Jangan menangis adik kecil. Namamu siapa?"

"Nalumi" ujarnya masih cadel

"Nah Narumi, ada perlu apa mengetuk pintu kakak?"

"Ng hikss... ma..."

"Ng..." Hinata menunggu

"Mama..."

DUAARRHH

Apakah di atas sana sedang ada baku tembak antar pesawat tempur? Karena sekarang sepertinya Hinata sedang berhalusinasi mendengar suara ledakan. Iya, dia pasti sedang bermimpi. Sekarang masih pukul 6 pagi, dan seharusnya Hinata baru memulai harinya di Minggu pagi ini dengan tenang. Tidak ada bocah pirang aneh yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh, apa tadi... 'Mama'?

"Ma, mama..."

Tapi tampaknya Hinata harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah karena terkadang kenyataan lebih menyakitkan. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

_#Hinata's Inner POV_

Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku bersumpah ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bocah itu. Kapan, dimana, bagaimana bisa melahirkannya saja aku tidak ingat . Lagipula dimana-mana juga biasanya sang wanita yang meminta pertanggung jawaban atas anak mereka. Apa mungkin ayahnya yang menyuruh dia kemari untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dariku? Rasanya tidak elit.

Dasar bodoh! Bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu.

Baiklah, tenang dulu Hinata... kau masih bisa menjelaskannya pada ayah dan Neji-niisan, bahwa aku tidak mungkin mencoreng nama baik Hyuuga seperti ini. Kalaupun mereka tidak percaya... tes DNA lebih baik. Ya, tes DNA! Haha teknologi memang semakin canggih. Kita buktikan saja aku kalau aku bukan ibunya.

Tapi tunggu dulu... siapa ayahnya?

Kalau diperhatikan lagi, rasanya anak ini sangat familiar. Rambut pirang, iris emerald...

Dimana aku pernah menemukan orang yang seperti itu?

_#End Hinata's Inner POCV_

Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika Narumi menarik ujung bajunya.

"Ma, mama... mama kucingnya sakit..."

"Eh?"

"Mama kucing beldalah, jatuh dali atap lumah nalumi"

"Mama... kucing?" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali

"kakak cepet tolongin mama kucing... Nalumi takut mama kucing mati"

Otak Hinata masih belum sepenuhnya bisa mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi tapi tubuhnya tetap reflek bergerak mengikuti Narumi. Tangan kecil Narumi menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya, dan mau tidak mau Hinata harus mengikuti Narumi menuju rumah di sampingnya yang baru kemarin dihuni oleh penghuni baru itu.

...

"Nah sudah, sekarang mama kucingnya tidak apa-apa lagi. Dia harus istirahat saja sebelum bisa berjalan seperti biasa."

Mendengar itu, Narumi sangat senang, terlihat dari wajahnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah bocah laki-laki ini.

"Narumi-kun sendirian saja ya di rumah? Papa sama mama dimana?"

"Papa ke kantol katanya ada ulusan mendadak"

"mama?"

"Mama sakit tapi Nalumi gak boleh ketemu mama. Padahal Nalumi kangen sama mama..."

'Jadi ibunya di rumah sakit' pikir Hinata

"Jadi kalau papa pergi ke kantor, terus siapa yang jaga Narumi?"

"Nalumi biasanya dititipin di lumah kakek nenek. Nalumi dikasih makanan yang enak. Tapi kemalin papa bilang tinggal beldua aja sama papa. Nalumi senang tapi papa gak bisa masak kayak mama sama nenek, papa cuma bisa bikin lamen"

Oh betapa imutnya anak ini dengan pipi tembem, mencelotehkan hal yang sebenarnya bukan Hinata tanyakan dengan bicara cadelnya itu. Hinata membereskan kasa dan betadin yang telah dipakainya untuk mengobati si mama kucing. Diletakkannya lagi benda itu dapur tempat semulanya. Tidak sopan memang berkeliaran di rumah orang yang bahkan pemiliknya sedang tidak ada, tapi di sinilah ia sekarang. Minggu pagi favoritnya berantakan karena kemunculan seorang anak laki-laki yang ia tidak tahu, tiba-tiba mengajak ke rumahnya demi mengobati seekor kucing betina yang terluka.

Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling. Sepertinya sang pemilik rumah yang sedang pergi dan meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri di rumah itu tampaknya belum sempat membereskan semua barang-barang pindahannya yang baru diangkut kemarin, terlihat dari beberapa bungkus kotak kardus yang belum di buka dan berserakan di lantai.

Hinata masih memperhatikan sekitar ketika Amethyst itu menangkap satu-satunya figura foto yang telah dipajang di atas rak. Hinata mendekat ingin melihat. Bukannya kepo-kepo banget tapi Hinata juga tetap penasaran.

Hinata jadi ingin lihat wajah orang tua yang telah meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di rumah itu.

Amethyst melotot ketika mendapati sosok yang berada di dalam foto tersebut.

Tiga orang. Seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah muda, iris Emeraldnya menatap lembut kepada bayi mungil yang ia gendong. Di sampingnya, pemuda rambut pirang sedang melempar cengiran lima jari ke arah kamera, tidak lupa tiga garis di pipi yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

Kini Hinata ingat dimana menemukan orang yang seperti Narumi.

GLEK

'I,ini tidak mungkin kan...'

BRAAKK

Pintu dibuka dengan cepat sehingga menimbulkan benturan di dinding.

"Narumi-chan!"

"Papa sudah pulang" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Narumi berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu.

"Papa!"

Pria yang berupa hampir sama persis dengan Narumi itu segera memeluk malaikat kecil yang kini menyambutnya.

"Maaf ya Narumi-chan, papa meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah. Kamu baik-baik saja kan? Tidak nakal selama papa pergi?"

Narumi menggeleng "Nggak apa pa. Nalumi gak nakal di lumah. Nalumi juga jadi anak baik menolong mama kucing yang jatuh."

"Mama kucing?"

"Iya, tapi yang kasih obatnya kakak cantik"

Sebelum sempat bertanya lagi, pria itu sudah disadarkan oleh sosok wanita yang muncul dari ruang keluarga. Kedua Saphire itu membulat jelas melihat siapa yang kini di hadapannya.

"Hi,hinata-chan..."

"Na,naruto-kun"

To be Continue...

* * *

Hohoho ini fic kedua saya  
terinspirasi dari gambar yang menjadi image cover di fic ini  
tapi disini matanya Narumi diubah jadi warna hijau emerald  
pasti sudah tahu kan siapa ibunya Narumi?  
Kalo soal judul, ini diambil dari minggu pagi favoritnya Hinata yang jadi berantakan karena kedatangan bocah tak diundang  
Ssstt bocoran saja, kedepannya juga bakal lebih banyak gangguan-gangguan dari tetangga sebelah pada hari Minggu  
hehe bagaimana? Tapi masih pendek ya?  
maaf ya reader-san fic ini cuma buat selingan saja karena saya belum ada inspirasi melanjutkan cerita My Asisstant chapter 3  
jadi ceritanya gak bakal berat kok, chapternya juga sekitar 3 atau 4 saja  
masih mau lanjutkah?

Mind to Review? :3


End file.
